


Can We Pretend I Didn't Just Say That?

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick has never been more mortified in his life.





	Can We Pretend I Didn't Just Say That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/gifts).



> An old fic from 2014 from the prompt: Can we pretend I didn't just say that?

Dick has never been more mortified in his life than he is right now.

If he could sink down into the sheets and vanish, possibly forever, he would do it.  Bruce is still holding his hips, frozen mid-thrust, his whole body rigid like a statue.

Dick wants to move, wants to call this whole thing off right now, go take a shower and head to bed, because, wow, that killed the mood real quick and yet here they are.  Bruce just stares down at him, his expression more inscrutable than any face of Batman.

Dick pulls the corners of his mouth up into what he hopes is a sheepish grin, but what he’s pretty sure is some sort of horrified grimace.  "Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?“

Bruce’s fingers press harder into Dick’s hips.  Suddenly, he leans forward – the first movement he’s made since Dick spoke – and puts his lips against Dick’s ear, pulling their bodies tighter together.

"Say it again.”

It takes Dick five seconds to process what he just heard, and at least another eight before he realizes the meaning of what Bruce said.  But, if the man insists….

“You liked it,  _Daddy_?”

Bruce growls low and starts to pull out, only to thrust back into Dick hard.

Well, Dick will take that as a ‘yes’ then.  And maybe being mouthy in bed isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
